1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer network search systems, such as Internet search systems, and, more particularly, to a system for finding, identifying, tracking, and correcting personal information about an individual that is held in diverse databases on computer networks.
2. Prior Art
The rapid growth of computer networks with accessible databases has spawned a large number of search systems for finding and accessing databases with information on topics of interest. One result of this phenomenon is that the privacy and security of personal information compiled by governments, businesses, institutions, and others, in databases on computer networks, such as the Internet, can effect the lives of individuals in ways often unknown to and beyond the control of the individuals themselves. Such personal information during its compilation is subject to varying degrees of quality control, restraint, and accuracy. For example, personal information relating to many individual persons, such as health information, social security number, bank accounts and financial data, military records, and the like, is presently entered into and held in a variety of databases, often or even typically without the consent or knowledge of the particular individuals to whom it relates. This information is traded, sold, processed, corrupted, repackaged, transmitted, and stored, and used by unknown parties in various ways which are usually unauthorized by these individuals. An individual""s identity may be xe2x80x9cstolenxe2x80x9d, with criminal intent, by persons seeking to misrepresent themselves as the individual, thereby corrupting or otherwise misusing personal information held about the individual without the individual""s knowledge.
People, therefore, have an interest in uncovering, checking, correcting, and deleting database records containing their personal information. Database owners, on the other hand, have an interest in safeguarding the integrity of their databases, inhibiting unauthorized or unwanted access, correcting errors, and in complying with the law.
Although in various venues there are laws, policies, and regulations for restricting the collection and use of such personal information, as well as procedures for finding, correcting, and deleting such records, there is no single tool available to a person for achieving these desirable results. Typically, an individual may send a mail request to a database owner, or become a subscriber, to obtain a report of the latest personal information in the database. However, as the information may be resident in a large number of databases, most people may become aware of an extant record, or misuse of their personal information, or criminal misappropriation of their identities, only after suffering inconvenience, economic loss, or other undeserved penalty. Moreover, database owners have substantial costs in connection with the maintenance, correction, and use of their databases and are at risk for civil, and in some cases criminal, penalties for misuse and/or errors in their data.
Problem to be Solved:
Consequently, there is a need for a system that will enable a person to effectively search databases on computer networks for personal information of interest and particularly to determine what information about himself or another is being held in various external databases, and that will permit him to interact with a database, and its owner if necessary, to update, delete, or correct the personal information to insure its accuracy.
Object:
It is therefore an object of the present invention generally to provide a person with a system for searching external databases containing information of personal interest and to enable the person to interact with the databases regarding changing such information when found.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a system for use by an individual that enables him to search, find, identify, track, and correct personal information about himself that is held in diverse external databases on computer networks, such as the Internet.
The foregoing and other problems are overcome and the objects of the invention are realized by methods and apparatus in accordance with embodiments of the present invention. Accordingly, the invention involves a system that may be implemented with user software, running either stand-alone or in conjunction with a web site and central server, whereby the user inputs various personal identifying information about himself or another, such as social security number, date of birth, driver""s license number, address, etc., and then is guided through a methodical process to find personal information about himself or the other person in various external databases. These databases may include, but are not limited to, state drivers license records, forensic records held by state and federal authorities, medical, insurance, and health provider databases, and commercial databases established by businesses. Although it is not the primary focus of the invention, data collected and held by Internet web sites, service providers, and e-mail recipients may also be included. Once records about the user or other have been located at a database, the system, upon authorization by the database owner, may be used to access that database, to the extent possible, subject to the restrictions of commercial agreements, legal remedies, and administrative policies of the data holders, and to erase, modify, or correct the pertinent personal data found therein. Thus, an individual is provided with a system for searching, finding, identifying, and tracking external databases containing information of interest and particularly personal information about himself that may be inaccurate, which system enables the individual to correct inaccurate personal information that is held in diverse external databases on computer networks, such as the Internet. Similarly, an individual may use the system to coordinate the records of another to whose personal information he is privy. While the system of the invention may be implemented by individual computer software, in view of the desirability of the cooperation of many database owners, it is advantageous that a website or server owner with appropriate database permissions operate a central server with the searching and interacting capabilities of the invention, for the use of subscribers.